


Between Friends

by FairyNiamh



Series: Atlantis Paradigm [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plotting, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secrets, Slice of Life, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotting and planning in Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by DrivvenWrinth.
> 
> Inspired by 1 Million Words 'Create a Television Show' challenge.

Shurral sat in front of his small dark mirror, running his fingers around the long worn edges.

"This will cause quite a bit of strife my friend," he said quietly, not looking at his guest.

"I fear we have no choice. Our people have grown lazy and stagnant. What we once feared would happen to us on Earth, has happened here."

"We are not as violent as our human cousins. It is not in our DNA."

Nathict eyed The Keeper and shook his head. "We are far more violent than humans. After all, we created the first weapons and put them in their hands. We claimed it was to keep them entertained. We both know the entertainment was for the people of Atlantis. To keep us entertained, to keep our minds fresh."

Shurral nodded slightly, "Is that the reason you created the factions?"

"You know I didn’t create those."

"No, you have just been able to push the leaders in different directions and in doing so, their followers. The only place I can see your plan ending is in war."

"Undoubtedly, I hope that more than the four being sent to Earth escape the violence. Perhaps more people will leave the nest and look to the stars for their future. Will you be sending Belaris with the group?"

"Eventually, first he must remain here and gain control over his gift and his addiction. Once that is complete, I will insist he go and check on the children in person. Do you believe that you can keep the violence to a minimum until he is off the planet?" Shurral asked as he finally looked at his longtime friend.

"I do not think that the violence will extend to The Keepers. However, I swear I will do everything in my powers to keep you both from the violence."

"Will you inform Yathe that you are his father before he leaves?"

"He may be my biological child. Still, we both know he sees you as his father. As he should. You raised the boy and gave him a purpose. The only thing I contributed was a small DNA sample. Now, I fear I must go and listen to the pantomimes blather on about things I already know. I'll return tomorrow, we can discuss a schedule, and the amount of time you think you will need with Belaris. Good day to you."

"Good day my sweet, I look forward to our next meeting," Shurral whispered as he turned back to the mirror. Everything was clouded, but he felt that this could push Atlantis in the correct path for its future once again.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis and further detail of Atlantis Paradigm can be found over at my live journal: http://fairyniamh.livejournal.com/249040.html?view=1084624#t1084624


End file.
